Surprising Vivian
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Surprising Vivian" is a belated birthday story for blossom2013, and takes place shortly after the ending of the episode "The Shy Princess".


Surprising Vivian - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Surprising Vivian**

Note: this is a belated birthday story for blossom2013, and takes place shortly after the ending of the episode "The Shy Princess".

**Chapter One**

Vivian and Sofia had just wowed the class with their Castle of your Dreams project. The class was especially taken with Vivian's musical abilities.

As Vivian was getting to know Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo, a happy Sofia was standing in the background watching Vivian open up. At that point, Miss Fauna motioned Sofia to come over.

"Sofia, dear" Miss Fauna started. "I'm so very proud of you. Not only did you and Vivian become friends, but you've gotten the other students to like her too. Your a true miracle worker ... and a true Princess. It's just too bad that ..."

"What, Miss Fauna?" Sofia asked.

"Vivian's birthday was a few days ago" Miss Fauna answered. "It's too bad that this miracle couldn't have happened earlier".

"Oh, no!" Sofia gasped. "If only I had known!"

"There is always next year" Miss Fauna pointed out.

"No" Sofia pointed out. "I have to do something to make this up to Vivian!". Sofia then thought about it for a few moments, then turned back to Miss Fauna. "I have an idea!" Sofia then whispered in Miss Fauna's ear.

"Oh!" Miss Fauna said. "That's sounds wonderful, Sofia!".

That afternoon, Sofia, Amber and James were riding back to the castle aboard their carriage.

"I found out from Miss Flora that Vivian's birthday was a few days ago" Sofia said to Amber and James.

"Oh, no!" Amber exclaimed.

"What do we do?" James asked.

"Well" Sofia started. "I have an idea. You said, Amber, that you had set up a play date with Vivian?"

"This Saturday" Amber replied.

"I was thinking we could turn it into a belated birthday party for Vivian" Sofia said. "We could surprise her with it."

"Oh!" Amber said. "That sounds perfect!"

"Cool!" James added.

"And I know just what to do!" Amber said. "A birthday cake, gifts ... the whole works! Hildegard and Cleo were already comming over anyway, so that takes care of some guests. And lets invite Ruby as Jade as well - they were so much fun the last time they were over."

"That sounds perfect, Amber" Sofia replied, smiling.

"We'll get the ball rolling on this as soon as we get back to the castle" Amber said.

**Chapter Two**

Saturday morning arrived. Cleo, Hildegard, Ruby and Jade had already arrived at the castle. All that was left was for Vivian to arrive.

"Children" Bailewick announced. "Your surprise birthday party for Miss Vivian is ready."

"Thank you, Baileywick" Sofia smiled.

"Your quite welcome" Baileywick replied.

"Oh!" Jade said. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Ah!" Baileywick said. "This looks like her carriage now."

James, Hildegard, Cleo, Ruby and Jade stepped inside of a large room where the birthday party was to take place. Meanwhile, Sofia and Amber followed Baileywick outside into the courtyard.

Vivian's carriage arrived.

"Princess Vivian of the Kingdom of Syracuse" Baileywick announced.

Vivian stepped off the carriage, followed by Crackle.

"It's so nice to have you here, Vivian" Amber greeted. "And who is this?"

"This is my pet dragon, Crackle" Vivian answered.

"She's adorable" Amber said as she petted Crackle.

At that point, Clover hopped up.

"Why don't you and Crackle go out and play?" Sofia said to Clover.

Crackle and Clover then ventured out into the courtyard.

"Our play date is just in here" Amber said to Vivian.

Amber, Sofia and Vivian walked into the castle and went to the door of the large room.

"Happy Birthday, Vivian!" everybody shouted as Amber, Sofia and Vivian entered the room.

"Oh, thank you!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Anything for a friend" Amber answered. "We missed your birthday, and we wanted to do something special to make it up to you".

"This is wonderful!" Vivian said

"You know James, Hildegard and Cleo" Sofia started. "And this is Ruby and Jade"

"Nice to meet you, Princess Vivian" Ruby and Jade greeted.

"Actually ... just Vivian" Vivian answered.

"You got it, Vivian!" Ruby replied, holding out her hand.

Vivian and Jade held hands as they walked up to the table in the room. On the table was a giant birthday cake, ice cream, soft drinks ... and a variety of wrapped gifts.

Everybody sat down and started enjoying the food that was laid out. Then came time to open the gifts.

The gifts included some music books, some small jewerly such as bracelets and necklesses, and some toys.

As the gifts were being opened, Sofia left for a few minutes and went out into the courtyard.

"Clover, Crackle" Sofia called.

Clover and Crackle came over.

"I brought out some food for you from the party" Sofia said.

"Thank you" Crackle said.

"Kid" Clover said. "Your the best!"

"Enjoy" Sofia said as she went back inside.

Upon returning to the room where the birthday party was being held, Sofia saw that everybody was having a very good time. Sofia then looked at Vivian. Vivian was beaming with happiness. It was truly the best day of Vivian's life.


End file.
